


In the Beginning, Part 9: Wolves of the Forest

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drinking, F/M, In the Beginning, Kissing, Knives, Pining, Thor is a good brother, Violence, Wolves, gabriel and kali fight together, gabriel x kali, gabriels past, gabriels past writing challenge, protecting the villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Continuing the In The Beginning storyline, Gabriel is still pining after Kali. And after a brother to brother talk with Thor, Gabriel and Kali run into trouble on a leisurely walk through the Norse forest.Part 9 of my 2400 followers writing challenge, a written history of Gabriel the Archangel from creation until he met the Winchesters.





	In the Beginning, Part 9: Wolves of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The previous chapters, written by some incredibly talented writers, can be found in the challenge collection. You'd be doing yourself a favor by reading it. It's just beautiful writing. 
> 
> Thank you to @warlockwriter for the beta!
> 
> *bacraut translates to Asshole

The harsh winter of Asgard passed, as it always does. Thick layers of ice and snow melted away as new life sprouted from the thawing ground. The bouquet of spring hung heavy in the air, danced in the breeze and weaved its way through the city. It lifted the morale of the people of Asgard, called them out into the warmth of the longer days with a smile on their faces and a warm greeting for all who crossed their path.

But not all in the city were in good spirits.

Gabriel sat in his ornate bedroom, alone. On his lips was a deep frown, his expressive brows pinched together and his eyes heavy in contemplation.

The lotus flower in his hand was held delicately between his fingers, dancing in slow circles as he spun the stem. He glared at it, like all the answers he needed could be plucked out of the dark shadows between the petals.

Kali’s gift to Gabriel, or rather Loki, had been preserved, sealed in time and locked in Gabriel’s hidden place with all his most precious treasures. He took it out sometimes, when he was thinking of that exquisite goddess. Or like now, when he was brooding.

Gabriel was lost in his mind, thinking of all the times that he had tried to gain Kali’s favor, of every time she had played along and still ignored his advances in the end. His despondent mood grew deeper at every memory; the world around him could collapse and he would welcome it.

The breeze fluttering through the long gossamer drapes hid the sounds of the feather light footsteps that approached him. They tip-toed carefully, mindful of the clutter along his path. It was rare that they had such an opportunity, Loki oblivious to their advancements, and they were not one to waste it.

They made it all the way to the chaise Loki was slumped on, seemingly without detection. They leaned in close, just a hair’s breadth behind the Trickster, and…

“LOKI!!”

Gabriel jumped near out of his skin at the sudden shout of his Asgard identity as Thor’s howling laughter boomed behind him. He recovered quickly, vanishing the lotus with a flick of his wrist, then twisting his body and glaring at his Asgardian brother.

“Thor, you utter _bacraut!”_

“I am sorry, dear brother,” Thor said through his laughter. “No, on second thought, I am not sorry. My revenge for all the times you have tricked me was well deserved and overdue.”

Gabriel groaned, rubbing his hands down his face as his suddenly racing heartbeat calmed. “What are you even doing here?” he questioned, adjusting his body so that Thor could sit with him. Which he did, boisterously.

“Too long have I seen you wandering the grounds looking like someone has spit in your meal and demanded you thank them,” Thor half yelled as he dropped to sit like a filled sack. “So I have come to lift your spirits!” A silver goblet was thrust into Gabriels hands, amber liquid sloshing back and forth. “Let us drink, Loki.” Thor raised his own goblet, taking in the last of the drink in a single gulp, a satisfied cry leaving his lips at the taste.

“Began without me, eh Thor?” Gabriel smugly asked, taking a sip of his own. “Ohh, you did grab the good mead, didn't you?”

“I most certainly did.” Thor refilled his cup. His brow furrowed in concentration, and Gabriel let out a small chuckle. “So tell me, Loki, what has been bothering you as of late?” He took another long drink, then leaned in close, eyes bright with his own brand of mischief. “Does it have anything to do with that lovely flower that you hid from me? Perhaps there is another, more...supple flower that you wish to have pressed under your fingers.”

Gabriel grinned behind his cup as he took another sip of mead. “You are far to astute for your own good, brother.”

“I’m smarter than you,” Thor said playfully and reached over to refill Gabriel’s goblet. With a snap of his fingers the cup was filled again, a smirk on Gabriel’s lips. “Always with your magic, Loki.” Thor’s jovial smile faded, and he looked at Gabriel with concern in his eyes. “Please, my brother, let me help you.”

Gabriel groaned as his head fell back to rest on the soft cushions. “Yes, it appears that you are, indeed, the smartest of us both.” He rubbed his eyes with one hand, and eventually pulled the lotus flower from its hidden place. “Kali.”

Even while slightly drunk on the Asgardian mead, Thor looked at the flower with a serious eye. He knew that only a very sacred object could distract Loki well enough to allow him to sneak up on the ever-knowing Trickster.  Thor dared not touch Loki’s possession, but abandoned his cup to get a closer look. “It is a lovely gift. A goddess of India gave you this and yet you sulk your days away?”

Gabriel could only look questioningly at Thor. “What do you mean? She has spurned me at every chance. And I have tried so many times.”

“And yet, she still chooses to be in your presence, although my mind cannot conceive of why.”

Thor received a pillow to the face for his troubles. He laughed heartily and threw it back at Gabriel, but it vanished before it found its target, the Trickster not spilling a drop of mead. “Have you tried giving her the heads of her enemies?”

“She already has one,” Gabriel murmured as he took another drink. He sighed as he studied the lotus in his hand again, this precious piece of Kali that she gifted to him. Through the long winter months they had met, found the bonds between their homelands and cultures, built something that Gabriel would call a friendship.

Thor reached over, refilled Gabriel’s cup once again. “Do not worry, Loki,” he said in a soft voice. “I imagine that you only need time. A fine goddess like that simply does not fall readily before the feet of her suitors.”

His brother’s words brought a smile to Gabriel’s face.

“Thank you, Thor.”

~~

The season changed fully into a hearty spring, and Gabriel had convinced Kali to meet him in his homelands. The Norse forests were particularly beautiful this time of the season, the way new life was cropping up around the almost permanent outline of frost was a sight that Gabriel never tired of.

Gabriel was dressed in his finest as they wandered aimlessly through the dense trees. His golden headdress reached high, and his cape flowed behind him. He thought that, maybe, he had overdressed for a woodland stroll, but as he snapped up an ornate fur lined hooded shawl for Kali, decorated with fine thread in the colors and style of her home and a billowing red woolen dress to keep her warm, he thought they looked powerful. Any villagers they came upon, as unlikely as it was this deep in the forest, would know right away that they were in the presence of gods.

Kali was walking along a small animal path, pointedly looking away as Gabriel bounced from branch to branch, calling out interesting things as he saw them.

“There, through the clearing,” he pointed. “The does are out with their new fawns.”

“Look at these leaf buds, swelling against the warming air.”

“The owls are up and looking for a meal.”

Kali tried to hide her smile, amused by Gabriel’s lively attitude. She listened intently, though, as Gabriel talked.

As she passed by a low branch, she was startled as Gabriel dropped in her way, hanging upside down in the tree with his legs hooked around a branch.

“You look nice today,” he smiled.  
“You would think so,” she said back, a playful fire in her eyes. “This is your clothing, after all, Loki.”

“That’s got nothing to do with it.”

A small grin parted her red lips, and patted him on the cheek as she continued along the path. Gabriel twisted his head with her, watched as she confidently sauntered away, lithe fingers brushing against the new foliage as she went.

He flipped himself around easily, his feet landing silently on the soft ground. He didn't move for a moment, just admired Kali as she looked through the trees.

A scream rang through the air.

Gabriel was pulled out of his reverie immediately. He ran to catch up to Kali, who was gazing into the trees, sight caught far in the distance.

“Loki.”

“Yeah, I heard it too.”

Another scream echoed in the distance, and Gabriel took off without another sound. The screams tapered off to whimpers, and Gabriel could feel the fear radiating in them. His feet went faster, branches bending out of his way as he ran. Kali kept the pace, trailing behind him.

Gabriel stopped at the edge of a clearing, saw a young couple surrounded by a gang of rough looking men. The young man had a small knife in his hands, doing his best to protect the woman who was with him. She would let out a yelp when one of the other men reached out to touch her, and her protector would make a desperate slash.

Gabriel was furious.

He raised his hand, fingers together and ready to dissolve those criminals into their base atoms and distributing them to the far corners of the universe, when a gentle touch to his shoulder drew him back.

Kali stepped past him, a new fire in her eyes. The air around her started to waver and ripple, and as she strode into the clearing, there was a snap that only she heard.

As she cleared the trees, she was noticed. The sound of crackling logs could be heard under the evil laughter of the gang.

They looked at her without fear at first, they only saw a beautiful woman approaching them. The men smiled with their crooked grins, nefarious deeds coming to their minds. They started to approach Kali, but as the first wolf rounded her body, snarling teeth bared in anger, they began to worry.

The beast was as high as Kali’s shoulder, with midnight black fur and yellow eyes that seemed to glow despite the bright midday sun. Kali ran her fingers through its fur, heard another sound of a snap, and two more wolves stalked out from behind her. The men started to retreat, they turned to run, but were cut off by more angry wolves emerging from the treeline.

Kali’s grin was positively cruel. “Are you leaving so soon?”

There was a  moment of stillness, then suddenly, the wolves pounced, howling and barking. Gabriel bounced from branch to branch, controlling his constructed animals to tear the men apart. Kali set them ablaze, a ring of fire keeping them from escaping. She walked amongst the screaming men, setting herself between the wolves and the young couple. Reaching out, she touched the shoulder of a screaming man as he ran by. His body lit up in a high fire instantly.

The fight ended quickly, the men having no chance against two gods. Bodies lay strewn about, the wolves gnawing on limbs, and the sound of gentle crying filled the air.

Gabriel dropped down from the trees into the clearing, petting a wolf as it came to rub up on him. He smiled at it as he happily scratched its cheeks, giving it a final pat as the wolf pack evaporated into nothing. The soft sobs of the couple called his attention, and he sent a silent _thank you_ to Kali before he turned his attention to them.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he dropped to one knee in front of them.

The man grovelled lower in the dirt, his voice quaking in fear. “Please, great gods, spare us your wrath.”

Gabriel had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the young man. “Do not fear.” He held out his hand, but the boy did not take it. “We mean you no harm.” The words seemed to calm them, and the young man took Gabriel’s hand and was pulled up, his woman on his arm.

“Loki,” he said, “great God of Mischief, we thank you for saving us. And you as well, Goddess,” he directed towards Kali. She gave him a quick nod, and turned away, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

“What brings you this deep into the forest? There are many dangers and you seem to be unequipped to defend against them.”

“We've come away from the prying eyes of out village to celebrate. My wife has become pregnant with our first child.”

An idea hit Gabriel, blindsided him, really. At any moment his place in the pagan’s word could be stripped from him, either by his own hand or some other force. He needed to plan for the future.

“Shall I bless your child?”

All eyes were on Gabriel now, every one of them wide with shock. With a snap he called the St. Gabriel blade from the dimension where he stored it. It had a bit of both of him in it now, the grace of an archangel and the power of a pagan god.

“I shall grant your child a long and healthy life, but nothing comes without a sacrifice. I will come for a favor. It may be many generations from now, but I will come.”

“Thank you, Loki,” the woman spoke finally. “Thank you for protecting my child again.”

With a sympathetic smile, Gabriel reached out and grabbed her hand, brought the tip of the blade up and made a slash in her palm. He pricked his own finger, adding in a drop of archangel blood. A few words were spoken, and the spell took hold. The blood from the cut pooled, then slid across her skin, coming to rest on her wrist. It glowed with power, the woman grimacing with pain, and when the light faded the slash was gone and only Loki's mark remained.

“This mark is your blessing,” Gabriel said. “It will stay in your bloodline until I call for you.”

The couple left, headed back to their village with battered nerves and a wild story to tell. Kali didn't watch them leave. She was more interested in the spattered blood that speckled her body. Her mind sang in the aftermath of a battle, and Gabriel thought she couldn't look more beautiful.

He walked over to her, and in a risky move, took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. A small wave of grace washed over her, cleaning the blood and tingling her skin in its wake.

She smiled, and Gabriel smiled back. Kali's free hand reached out, grabbed hold of Gabriel's cloak, and pulled him close into a kiss. Gabriel melted into it, and they remained in the clearing for the day, soaking in the sun and only heading back when it became too cold to watch the stars.


End file.
